


No Escape

by AnkaraFerus



Category: Reign, Royz
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaraFerus/pseuds/AnkaraFerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just as hot outside as inside, which meant there was no escape</p><p>*written for the lj community, jrockyaoi's summer 2015 fic contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

It was just as hot outside as inside, which meant there was no escape. Even my lungs burned as I filled them with smoke, the humid night air pressing down on me as I huddled inside of myself in the alley behind the livehouse, trying my damndest to be invisible. I raked a hand through my blonde hair, stiff with product and dried sweat. The live had gone well by most standards, but the crowd was small, irritatingly so, and thinking about it made my skin itch. Having reached and now surpassed my thirties, I was running out of chances. I should be playing packed rooms that held hundreds, not a half-full house at EDGE.  
  
A peal of girlish laughter from the front of the club made me cringe and pull up my hood despite the heat. Fucking demachi. I was in no mood for fangirls. They could be both encouraging and treacherous, smiling and pouring compliments through their teeth while looking over my shoulder for their real favorite. I stomped out my cigarette and headed in the opposite direction, snaking expertly through the back alleys to the trainstation and, ultimately, to the shitty little shoebox I called home.  
  
When I got there, I found a note on the door, something about an unpaid gas bill, and the place was like a sauna. I kicked off my shoes with a curse and threw open the windows to the one-room apartment one by one. Not that it mattered. My building was so close to the one next to it, I could steal food from my neighbor’s counter which meant absolutely no breeze.  
  
“Shit, it’s hot in here!”  
  
I spun around to find Subaru yanking of a surgical mask and fanning himself with it, his youthful face scrunched up in discomfort. He’d been at the live. I could see him standing in the back, face carefully hidden, his blonde hair shining like a flashlight in the dark. And just like now, my feelings were mixed.  
  
“How did you get in here?” I growled, shoving the unpaid bill into my pocket.  
  
“It was open,” he answered. “You were great tonight. You’ve really got something this time, I can feel it.”  
  
“Tell that to my ticket sales.” I scowled as he moved deeper into my apartment, his perpetually hooded eyes drifting over the dung pile of my life. It wasn’t the first time he’d been here, but somehow I felt very exposed. Raw. A washed-up old man trying to make it in a young man’s business. Even his compliment felt like a dig.  
  
“You know, it’s not all about ticket sales,” he said, flashing me a supportive smile. “It’s more about who you know. I could put you in touch with a guy--”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Ikuma, I’m just trying to help you.”  
  
“I don’t want your help,” I barked, making him flinch and pull back.  
  
“Fine,” he said after a long tense silence. He turned his back and reached for the doorknob, pausing with the door slightly ajar. “Your stubbornness will be the end of you, you know that?”  
  
Blood boiling, I rushed on him, slapping the door shut with the flat of my hand. He gasped as I grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around to face me and pinning him with his back to the door.  
  
“Are you looking down on me?” I growled.  
  
“N-no,” he stammered, a flush rising in his cheeks that had little to do with the heat.  
  
“I’m your elder. Your senpai.” I hissed the word, pushing it through my teeth as I grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him down. He was even taller than me. “Do you think you’ve surpassed me?”  
  
“No, senpai.” His words came out tight and breathy.  
  
“Is that why you’re here?” I asked, bringing my face so close to his I could feel his quick breaths against my cheek. “To bask in my failure? DON’T TOUCH ME!”  
  
His slim fingers had begun to snake their way across my hips and I grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him off the door and tossing him behind me. Long limbs flailing awkwardly, he tumbled toward the rickety, steel-framed twin bed shoved in the corner and it squeaked loudly in protest as he fell face first into it. Something fired off in me seeing him bent over my bed like that, something cruel, and my cock hardened in my jeans. A coy look over his shoulder and a subtle shift in posture told me he knew it, too.  
  
“Or, is this what you wanted,” I said coldly, shoving my knee between his legs and throwing my hips hard against his ass.  
  
“Yes,” he groaned, deep and throaty.  
  
“You want my cock deep inside you?” I asked, grinding against him, sure he could feel me.  
  
“Yes,” he mewled, lifting his hips to meet me. “Please, Senpai, give it to me.”  
  
“I don’t think you deserve it.” He whined and collapsed forward as I abruptly pulled away from him. “You’ve insulted me and you should be punished. On the bed.”  
  
He tensed and, with a slightly apprehensive look over his shoulder, crawled up onto the bed on his hands and knees. I fished my foot underneath it, hooked out a cardboard box, and extracted a length of silk rope. His eyes widened as I dangled it in front of his nose.  
  
In one quick, expert movement, I looped the rope around his wrists and tightened it, bringing them so close together he nearly lost his balance. I threw the slack over the bedframe, using it as a fulcrum, and wrapped the loose end around my fist. Moving behind him, I gave the rope an experimental tug, making him yelp and his hands skitter forward across the bed toward the frame.  
  
“Now, you’re mine,” I breathed into his ear. Sweat had begun to bead at his hairline and run down his face in thick rivulets and I ran my tongue over them, making him shiver. He turned his head in an attempt to catch a kiss and I rewarded him with a firm slap across his cheek. Not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to make the skin sting and turn bright red. “I told you not to touch me!”  
  
“I’m s-sorry, Senpai,” he said, his breath catching as if restraining tears.  
  
“How did I ever end up with such a disrespectful kohai?” I mused, keeping the rope in my hands taute as I took a step back. My eyes ran over his prone form. Name brand clothes. Expensive silver jewelry. “They’ve spoiled you,” I said, making the short reach to the kitchen counter and retrieving a set of kitchen shears. I pulled myself up onto the bed and kneeled behind him, close enough for him to feel my body heat. I waited a moment to see if he dared lean back into me and smiled darkly when he didn’t.  
  
“These pretty things they give you are a lie,” I said, taking the hem of his shirt between my fingers and sliding the sheers easily through the thin fabric. It fell away, revealing the pale skin of his back, goosebumps rising despite the heat as I dragged the end of the shears down the line of his spine. “A costume to hide what you really are.” Next went his Deal Design belt, the waistband of his designer jeans, his Chrome Hearts underwear, each layer falling into a pool around his knees until he was bare, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. “But, I know what you really are.” He gasped and bucked as I reached around to grasp it roughly in my hands. “A _fucking_ whore. Isn’t that right?”  
  
“Y-yes, Senpai,” he answered breathlessly, pushing his hips into my palm.  
  
“Say it,” I demanded, giving him a long, teasing stroke.  
  
“I’m a fucking whore,” he moaned, a long line of precum drizziling over my hand.  
  
“Yeah, you are,” I said, laughing darkly as I released him, wiping my hand on his thigh. He fell forward onto his elbows, twitching and panting. My own pants had grown painfully tight and I yanked them open with a sigh. A tremor went through him at the sound of my belt and he lifted his ass in anticipation, but I wouldn’t give him what he wanted. Not yet.  
  
Well, not exactly.  
  
I slipped down off the bed, going into my box again and pulling out a long, slim vibrator and a tube of lube. I paused on one knee by the side of the bed, momentarily distracted by the sight of him. A crushed flower, all his petals strewn about the ground around him. I became suddenly aware of my shirt sticking to my back and I yanked it off angrily before climbing back up behind him. He inhaled sharply at the sound of the vibrator coming on, set to the lowest setting.  
  
“You came here wanting to get fucked.” I dragged the tip along his inner thigh and his held breath came out in a long whine. His whole body shook and spasmed as I ran it over his balls and down the underside of his shaft.  
  
“Please,” he cried as I pulled the vibrator away, smoothing a large bead of lube over its length before pressing it against his hole. The ropes around his wrists went tight as he resisted the urge to push back against it, his muscles contracting around it as if to pull it inside. I leaned down low over his back, running my tongue over the shell of his ear before pressing my lips against it.  
  
“Then, fuck yourself.”  
  
In one smooth, quick motion, I slipped the vibrator inside him and turned it up to a hard, steady pulse. He cried out, every muscle in his body contracting as waves of sensation struck his very center. I jumped off the bed again as his hips thrust at the empty air. He yanked at the ropes, desperately trying to reach his neglected cock, but I held them tight.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” I croaked. “And, don’t even think about cumming before I tell you to.”  
  
He released a long, mournful wail as his body spasmed with every pulse of the vibrator inside him. Breathing ragged, heart pounding, I shoved my free hand down the front of my jeans as my own need came to violent attention. It was like my cock was filled with fireworks and he’d lit the fuse. My pants slipped off my hips and I let them fall, kicking them away as I squeezed myself hard. Hand slick with lube from the vibrator, I pumped a fast, heavy rhythm, every cry and moan from the tortured boy in front of me filling my head and making me dizzy.  
  
“Please, Senpai,” he begged, his arms giving out and sending him face first into the mattress as his hips thrust spastically into the sheets. “Please, Senpai, I can’t take any more.”  
  
“Not yet,” I said in a ragged voice, my breaths coming harder, the fuse growing shorter.  
  
“Oh, God,” he cried, rolling onto his back and pressing down on the vibrator, his face eyes rolling in pleasure, face twisted with the effort of restraint. “Please. I’ll never disrespect you again. Just let me cum. Please, let me--”  
  
With a gasp and a cry, his back arched and he came in thick, white spurts. The sight of it was so intense, so debauched, that the firecracker in my groin exploded and with a groan, I came right along with him, coating my hand and falling forward into the bed, clutching at its edge to keep from collapsing all the way to the floor.  
  
Panting and whimpering, the vibrator still buzzing away inside him, Subaru tugged weakly at his restraints and I let the rope slip through my fingers. Wrists still tied, he reached for me as I stood on wobbly legs and extracted the toy. He looped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a slow, lazy kiss. I allowed it, smoothing the sweat-soaked hair from his face as his soft lips danced over mine.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I couldn’t--”  
  
I didn’t say anything, just indulged myself in one more slow kiss before slipping out of his grasp. I untied the ropes around his wrists before retreating the few steps to the bathroom and returning with a couple of towels. I tossed one on his chest, using the other to clean myself as I rummaged through my discarded clothes for my cigarettes.  
  
Not bothering to dress--it was too fucking hot anyway--I leaned my entire upper body out the window and lit up. The bed creaked as Subaru crawled out of it. I didn’t look back.  
  
“My clothes…”  
  
“Wear mine,” I said dismissively. The sound of buckles and buttons and I turned just in time to see him pull a wad of wrinkled paper out of my pocket and a sad look flash across his eyes. A shot of embarrassment ran through me. As I pushed smoke against my neighbor’s wall and listened to the door click shut behind him, I knew that tomorrow the bill would be paid, but it didn’t matter. It was just as hot outside as inside.  
  
And there was no escape.


End file.
